The invention is directed to a wear plate assembly and, more particularly is directed to a quick disconnect wear plate assembly.
There are certain instances in which wearing members (e.g. members such as crushing rolls or digging teeth, such as are found on buckets, or chutes, etc.) can be made more wear or corrosion resistant or hard by covering or plating the base material that forms the member with a more wear resistant material. For example, wear plates/tiles can be attached to the base material that forms the member.
Thus, it will be appreciated that wear plates/tiles are used to minimize downtime in severe wear applications. One known example is wear plates/tiles that utilize bolt-on solutions. In this type of arrangement, counter-sunk bolt heads are used to attach the wear plate/tile to the wearing member and the bolt heads are exposed at the wear surface and become difficult to remove in the field after the life of the wear plate/tile.
It would be desirable to have an improved wear plate/tile arrangement that overcomes the problems, disadvantages or shortcomings of known such arrangements.